Embrassez-vous, bordel !
by AnotherSeason
Summary: [OS] Kuroko aime Akashi. Akashi aime Kuroko. Sérieux, ça se voit non ? Tout Teiko s'en aperçoit ! Alors pourquoi aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier pas ? C'est sans compter sur Kise et Aomine qui vont s'improviser entremetteurs pour caser ces deux-là ensemble ! Ça va déménager !
**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

(Ce… montage ? - peut-on vraiment appeler cette chose un montage ? x) - comme les précédents, est de moi-même ^^)

 **Mot du début :** Hello ! Voici un nouvel OS fraîchement né de mon imagination et l'envie de l'écrire était trop grande pour résister ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Il fait environs 10 000 mots.

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 **« ...Hé Kise, tu trouves pas Tetsu bizarre toi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce j'ai l'impression que c'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça Aominecchi…**

 **\- Non mais arrête, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire non ? T'as vu comment il regarde Akashi à l'entraînement ?**

 **\- Oui… peut-être…**

 **\- C'est pas « peut-être » du tout ! C'est carrément vrai ! Et quand Tetsu a le dos tourné, c'est Akashi qui le matte en douce ! Y a pas plus clair ! »**

Les deux joueurs étaient posés sur le toit du bâtiment principal de Teiko et observaient les nuages, mains derrière la tête. La journée était particulièrement magnifique avec ces rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient leur corps.

 **« Je sais bien Aominecchi. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment. C'est triste.**

 **\- Moi, ils m'énervent !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne t'énerve pas ?** sourit le blond en lui donnant un gentil coup de hanche

 **\- Oh c'est bon hein ? J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas se tourner autour jusqu'à la fin du collège ou ça va vite être insupportable ! Surtout pour les matchs et les entraînements ! »**

Pendant qu'Aomine continuait de râler, Kise se redressa d'un bond, frappé d'un éclair - ou rayon dans ce contexte - de génie.

 **« Je sais ! Et si on leur donnait un coup de main ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Mais oui ! Si on aide Akashicchi et Kurokocchi à se mettre ensemble, tout sera réglé ! Il faut juste qu'on les pousse l'un vers l'autre et ils feront naturellement le reste !**

 **\- Sans moi.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi Aominecchi ? Tu étais le premier à dire que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils restent dans cette situation !** glapit le mannequin, **ça va être génial ! Et puis dis-toi qu'Akashicchi et Kurokocchi nous en devront une comme ça !** fit-il avec un air malicieux, sachant que cette dernière phrase lui avait déjà octroyé la victoire

 **\- Mouais… c'est toujours mieux que d'être simple spectateur…Ok ça marche ! Opération « Foutre Un Couple avec Kuroko ! »**

 **\- Euh… tu n'as pas plus classe comme nom ?** grimaça le copieur, **en plus ça veut rien dire !**

 **\- Bah non ! Comme ça on peut l'abréger l'opération FUCK, avoue que c'est classe !**

 **\- ...Tu l'as fait exprès hein Aominecchi ?**

 **\- Si je te dis non, tu vas me croire ?** pouffa t-il

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Et bah voilà ! Bon, faut commencer par les réunir au même endroit !**

 **\- Tu sais où est Kurokocchi ?**

 **\- Au distributeur sous le hall principal. Il prend toujours sa briquette de milk-shake avant d'aller en maths.**

 **\- En même temps, vu le prof qu'on a…**

 **\- Ouais ! Et Akashi est toujours en train de bouquiner sur un banc.**

 **\- On pousse qui vers qui ?**

 **\- Bah Tetsu ! Tu te vois déplacer Akashi toi ?! Fais-le tout seul sinon !**

 **\- Tu as raison Aominecchi ! Il faut que cette opération soit sans risque. Allons-y ! »**

Ils se levèrent et ramassèrent leur affaire sous le bras et foncèrent en direction du lieu dit. Comme le basané l'avait prédit, le turquoise était près de la machine, assis dans un coin et buvait son liquide favori. Les deux espions se mirent retrait, masqués par un mur.

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Faut trouver une excuse pour qu'il aille voir Akashi.**

 **\- On a qu'à faire le coup classique Aominecchi ! On lui dit qu'Akashicchi veut lui parler !**

 **\- Et après ? Il va se pointer comme une fleur devant lui et on va prendre cher après car on aura menti !**

 **\- Mmh... ah je sais ! »**

Le décoloré sortit de sa cachette sous le regard interloqué du bleu et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était près de la cible, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant.

 **« …Oh ! Tu es là Kurokocchi !** fit-il faussement

 **\- ... ?... Oui Kise-kun.**

 **\- Tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure ? »**

Le passeur se stoppa dans la descente de sa boisson et prit un léger air interrogateur. Aomine plaqua sa main contre son visage, dépité devant un si mauvais acteur. Kise était grillé à des kilomètres, pas naturel pour un sous, malgré son exubérance quotidienne. Il surjouait vraiment trop en cet instant.

 **« Oui Kise-kun** , répondit néanmoins le plus petit

 **\- A vrai dire, si je suis venu te voir, c'est que je dois t'avouer quelque chose Kurokocchi. »**

Le duo Ombre/Lumière écouta avec attention, étonnés, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

 **« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Akashicchi ne va pas bien ces temps-ci ? »**

Le turquoise sembla réfléchir.

 **« Non Kise-kun. Akashi-kun est toujours le même.**

 **\- Moi je te dis qu'il ne va pas bien !** renchérit le blond en le saisissant par les épaules et essayant de se donner un air apitoyé, **Akashicchi m'inquiète !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi Kise-kun. »**

Aomine secoua la tête. Kise n'arriverait à rien en tirer.

 **« Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir Kurokocchi ! »**

Ce dernier tressauta légèrement.

 **« Pourquoi moi Kise-kun ?**

 **\- Et bin…euh… parce que tu es la seul qui ne risque rien en l'approchant.**

 **\- Akashi-kun n'est pas un monstre »** rétorqua t-il avec une petite moue adorable

AH AH ! Il y avait finalement un début de réaction !

Cela encouragea Kise à continuer sur sa lancée.

 **« Je préfère que ce soit toi. Tu ne veux pas aller le voir ? Pour lui demander si quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même Kise-kun. »**

Sur ce, le turquoise tourna les talons pour se perdre dans la foule. Le mannequin soupira et Aomine le rejoignit.

 **« C'était bien tenté Kise,** **même si c'est vraiment cliché !** sourit l'As, en croisant les bras et s'adossant au mur, **mais tu connais Tetsu… tu peux pas le manipuler comme ça. Tetsu, c'est Tetsu !**

 **\- Kurokocchi est vraiment têtu !**

 **\- C'est sûr que ça allait pas être facile ! Tu as vu un peu qui on veut caser ensemble ? On va galérer, crois-moi ! Ces deux-là, c'est le jour et la nuit mais ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! »**

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit.

 **« Et zut ! On doit aller en maths en plus !**

 **\- T'inquiète, j'ai un plan !** sourit cruellement le bronzé

 **\- En cours de maths ?! Tu es suicidaire Aominecchi !**

 **\- Mais bien sûr que non crétin ! Pour l'heure d'après !**

 **\- Pour notre heure de perme ? Tu veux dire… à la bibliothèque ?**

 **\- Ouaip !**

 **\- Explique-moi tout !**

 **\- Après. Allons-y.**

 **\- Pour une fois que c'est toi qui dit ça !**

 **\- Kise… »**

L'heure passa à une vitesse lente, mais lente ! Aomine et Kise ne s'étaient jamais autant ennuyés dans un cours. Il faut dire que leurs esprits étaient happés par plusieurs stratégies qu'ils comptaient mettre en place dans la journée à venir. Chacun n'attendait que la prochaine occasion pour retenter leur coup. Cette opération FUCK serait un succès, ils s'en étaient fait la promesse.

 **« ... et c'est comme cela que vous obtenez la tangente du triangle ABC... bien, je vous laisse vous rendre à votre heure de permanence,** annonça leur professeur de mathématique lors de la délivrance, **mais dans le silence ! »**

Tous les étudiants appliquèrent à la lettre cette dernière consigne. A deux exceptions près. Dans les couloirs, Kise et Aomine continuèrent leur précédente conversation comme si cette heure de cours n'avait pas eu lieu.

 **« Alors, tu m'expliques Aominecchi ?**

 **\- Sois patient !**

 **\- ...Qu'est-ce que vous comploter tous les deux ? »**

Les deux joueurs sursautèrent à l'unisson et se tournèrent avec soulagement quand ils virent que ce n'était que Midorima qui les observait, remontant ses lunettes et les jaugeant d'un œil inquisiteur.

 **« Occupe-toi de tes oignons !** le rembarra le bleu

 **\- Aominecchi ! Quand même !**

 **\- J'espère que vous n'allez pas encore entraîner tout le monde dans vos bêtises.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce t'en sait d'abord si c'est des conneries ? Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à te mettre à notre table à la bibli !**

 **\- Alors ça, même pas en rêve… »**

Puis il les doubla sans leur accorder plus d'attention.

 **« On aurait pu demander à Midorimacchi de nous aider…**

 **\- Ben voyons ! Tu crois sérieusement que c'est son genre ?**

 **\- ...En fait non…**

 **\- Allez grouille-toi où on n'aura pas une bonne table ! »**

Accélérant le pas, ils rentrèrent dans l'imposante bibliothèque de Teiko. Cette pièce somptueuse exigeait le calme et une attitude digne de ces lieux.

...Et c'est en toute connaissance de cause que les deux coéquipiers se précipitèrent sur la table la plus reculée pour pouvoir murmurer sans se faire réprimander par la gérante de ce lieu.

Tout le monde les imita mais avec calme et droiture. Alors que Kise et Aomine posèrent leur fesse définitivement sur leur chaise, ils virent Akashi se rendre dans un rayon, Kuroko s'asseoir à une table solitaire, de même pour Midorima et Murasakibara.

 **« Alors, tu as une idée Aominecchi ?**

 **\- Et comment ! Akashi est bien dans le rayon "Mythes et Religions" ?**

 **\- Oui ? Et ?**

 **\- Observe »**

Le dunker se leva en essayant de contenir sa précipitation pour ne pas recueillir les foudres de la gardienne du temple du savoir, puis il se rendit dans le rayon voulu. Mains dans les poches, il essaya de se rendre nonchalant, les yeux se baladant sur divers titres de livre. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Akashi, leur yeux se croisèrent et ce dernier parut surpris de le voir ici - et il y avait de quoi ! - avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa lecture. De son côté, le basané reporta son attention sur les étagères puis sur un livre en particulier avant de revenir à grandes enjambées… mais vers la table du passeur.

Kise se leva discrètement et fit semblant de chercher un livre non loin pour ne pas paraître suspect et pouvoir écouter la conversation à son aise.

 **« Hé Tetsu, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?** »

Ce dernier, dérangé dans sa lecture, leva les yeux.

 **« Que se passe t-il Aomine-kun ?**

 **\- Tu veux bien aller me chercher un livre ? Je dois aller pisser et j'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier s'il y était. J'ai peur qu'on le réserve avant moi ! »**

Le turquoise le fixa un bref instant avant d'hocher la tête.

 **« C'est lequel Aomine-kun ?**

 **\- Il s'appelle "Le sexe est-il un pêché ?" je crois.**

 **\- D'accord. »**

Kuroko se leva et Aomine en profita pour faire mine de se rendre au toilette mais se planqua dans un rayon au dernier moment. Kise, qui avait observé toute la scène, le rejoignit en un courant d'air.

 **« T'es un génie Aominecchi ! Un livre pareil mérite d'être commenté ! Ils vont peut-être avoir un déclic, tous les deux, seuls !**

 **\- J'espère juste que l'autre ne s'est pas barré…**

 **\- Viens ! Approchons-nous discrètement ! »**

Subrepticement, ils se faufilèrent dans les rayons tels deux anguilles. Puis finalement, la tête entre deux livres, ils virent Kuroko concentré sur les rangées à chercher « l'appât ». Mais quand le joueur aperçut des cheveux carmins dans son angle droit, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur son propriétaire.

 **« Tetsuya…** prononça ce dernier avec un sourire en coin

 **\- Akashi-kun… »**

Les deux se regardèrent étrangement.

 **« Le bouton de ta veste est mal accroché »** fit remarquer le rouge à son vis-à-vis en glissant ses iris sur sa peau dénudée.

Aussitôt le visage de Kuroko se tendit, il marqua un arrêt avant de réparer rapidement cette erreur vestimentaire, un peu coquelicot.

 **« Pardon Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Que fais-tu dans ce rayon ?** **Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce type de lecture.**

 **\- Je viens chercher un livre pour Aomine-kun. »**

L'Empereur haussa un sourcil.

 **« Daiki ? Je l'ai vu passé tout à l'heure et il n'avait pas spécialement l'air intéressé par la matière. »**

Le bleu serra les poings. Sa couverture n'était pas très crédible, c'était un fait.

Au même moment, un adolescent pénétra dans le rayon où les deux voyeurs étaient allongés. Le garçon s'arrêta face à cette vision et Aomine fit de grands gestes pour le faire dégager. Ses traits furieux suffirent à le faire décamper rapidement.

 **« Il m'a demandé le livre qui s'appelle "** **Le sexe est-il un pêché ?** **"** continua son interlocuteur. **Tu ne l'aurais pas vu Akashi-kun ?**

 **\- Ça marche Aominecchi ! Ils se parlent !** murmura joyeusement le copieur, **et** **tu as vu la tête d'Akashicchi ?**

 **\- Chuuuuuuuuut ! Ferme-là !**

 **\- Mais ça s'annonce bien ! J'ai le droit d'être content !**

 **\- Ouais mais s'ils pouvaient passer à l'étape supérieure ! »**

Le capitaine leva les yeux, parcourut habilement les tranches avant de sourire.

 **« C'est celui-ci Tetsuya** , désigna t-il en le pointant du doigt

 **\- Merci Akashi-kun. »**

Ce dernier se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de se hisser pour l'attraper. En vain. Le rouge regardait la scène de manière amusée au-dessus de son livre entamé.

 **« Meeeerde ! J'ai choisi un livre en hauteur !** s'arracha les cheveux l'As, silencieusement

 **\- C'est pas grave ! Akashicchi va l'aider !**

 **\- Idiot, ils font la même taille !**

 **\- ... ah oui c'est vrai..**

 **\- …Merde ! Pourquoi ils sont si petits !?**

 **\- Ça aurait fait comme dans les films d'amour sinon Aominecchi ! Ça aurait été trop bien !**

 **\- Bah pour le film d'amour on repassera ! C'est une comédie là !**

 **\- Ils vont peut-être se faire la courte-échelle ?**

 **\- Non mais tu rêves debout toi !**

 **\- Akashi-kun,** reprit le passeur voyant que c'était peine perdue, **est-ce tu veux bien m'aider ?**

 **\- Ah ! Tu vois Aominecchi !**

 **\- …Demande à la gérante de te prêter un escabeau.**

 **\- Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !** râla la Lumière. **Ça foire ! C'est vraiment nul !**

 **\- C'est dommage ! C'était bien partie pourtant ! S'ils ne se parlent qu'aux entraînements, on va jamais y arriver !**

 **\- Sérieux, ils me sortent par les yeux.**

 **\- Ne baisse pas déjà les bras Aominecchi ! J'ai un plan pour ce midi ! »**

Puis presque en rampant, ils quittèrent le rayon pour retourner à leur table, sauf Aomine qui alla aux toilettes quand même au final. Lorsqu'il revint, Kuroko était revenu à sa place, et quand il passa à côté de lui, l'Ombre lui tendit le livre.

 **« Tiens Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Mpff… ouais… merci Tetsu… »** répondit-il en lui arrachant presque des mains

Le turquoise lui jeta un œil interrogateur avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

 **« Alors, au final il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ?** questionna Aomine, bougon, de retour à sa table

 **\- Comme Akashicchi l'a dit. Kurokocchi est parti chercher un escabeau. Et Akashi est parti s'asseoir à une table individuelle près de son rayon. Ils ne se sont plus parlés.**

 **\- Et bah c'est pas gagné… »**

L'heure de permanence passa rapidement, les suivantes heures de cours également. Aomine et Kise cherchaient toujours divers plans pour rapprocher ces deux-là. Et cela semblait s'annoncer plus difficile que prévu. Mais ils y arriveraient.

Il fallait juste être patient.

Finalement, l'heure du midi arriva.

Le duo d'entremetteurs pénétra dans le self, plateau à la main et ils commencèrent à glisser le long du rail pour choisir leur plat.

 **« Bon, laisse-moi faire cette fois Aominecchi ! Je suis sûr à 110% que ça va marcher !**

 **\- T'as de l'espoir toi…**

 **\- Le midi, c'est l'heure où on mange tous ensemble, il n'y a pas meilleur moment !**

 **\- Oui, c'est sûr !** ironisa t-il, **se déclarer devant tout le monde, c'est tellement plus facile !**

 **\- Tu es méchant Aominecchi ! Je cherche des idées moi !**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que moi non ? J'ai la main dans le slip peut-être ?... …euh oublie cette dernière phrase…elle donnait mieux dans ma tête...**

 **\- Attends et regarde un peu ! »**

Ils quittèrent la queue pour rentrer dans une grande pièce où les tables de la cantine étaient déjà bien remplies par les élèves. Certains dans un coin se balançaient leur mie de pain, d'autres tentaient de gober leur dessert avec la cuillère comme catapulte, ou d'autres encore commençaient à remplir discrètement leur carafe avec le reste de leur repas non-avalé. Mais la majorité mangeait dans le calme. Les surveillants avaient vite fait de réprimander les fauteurs de trouble.

La GDM avait sa table habituelle, où bizarrement, personne ne venait jamais manger. Leurs quatre coéquipiers étaient déjà présents, commençant à peine leur entrée.

 **« Bon alors, c'est quoi le truc ? »** glissa Aomine à son acolyte

Kise lui fit un clin d'œil avant de passer devant. Puis lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Kuroko, d'un mouvement habile de sa main, il renversa _sans faire exprès_ son verre au-dessus de sa tête. Le passeur sursauta à la douche froide surprise.

 **« Ouuuuuuuuups ! Je suis désolé Kurokocchi ! »** s'excusa t-il en gémissant et prenant une serviette pour commencer à l'éponger, une fois son plateau posé

Mais Aomine qui le suivait trébucha également et renversa le contenu de son verre à lui aussi.

La tête du plus petit - ruisselante - était blasée au possible.

 **« …**

 **\- Pardon Tetsu ! »**

Kise dévisagea son comparse avec une moue mécontente. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux ! Ça paraissait suspect maintenant ! Il allait tout gâcher !

 **« Mine-chin et Kise-chin sont maladroits.**

 **\- Je pense que des lunettes s'imposent** , rétorqua Midorima

 **\- Evitez que cela se reproduise à l'avenir »** menaça implicitement leur capitaine

Soupirant, Kuroko retira sa veste et fut donc en t-shirt blanc, transparent par endroit à cause de l'eau. Furtivement, les yeux hétérochromes se posèrent dessus, ce qui n'échappa au duo catastrophe.

Kise se racla la gorge pour reprendre le fil de son scénario, tout en continuant d'absorber le maximum d'eau avec ses serviettes. Mais après un regard pesant d'Akashi, il préféra arrêter.

 **« Euh… Kurokocchi, tu peux pas aller en cours comme ça !** poursuivit-il. **En t-shirt et sans uniforme c'est interdit et puis même, il est mouillé !**

 **\- Ouais,** reprit Aomine qui avait enfin compris le plan du décoloré, **Akashi, tu pourrais…**

 **\- Tiens Kuroko-chin. »**

Le violet tendit sa veste au fantôme qui l'accepta.

 **« Merci Murasakibara-kun. Même si elle est un peu trop grande pour moi. »**

Les deux compères s'échangèrent une œillade paniquée.

 **« Mais non ! Murasakibara, récupère-là !**

 **\- Pourquoi Mine-chin ? Kuroko-chin va tomber malade sinon. »**

Le bleu se retint de lui mettre une mandale.

Bousilleur de plan n°1 toute catégorie confondue : Murasakibara.

 **« Tu vas faire comment toi ?** grogna le bronzé, **si l'uniforme est obligatoire pour Tetsu, je vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas pour toi !**

 **\- Mmh ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens au collège sans veste Mine-chin. Les professeurs ne me disent rien. »**

En même temps, un géant pareil était assez effrayant. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se fasse pas rappeler à l'ordre.

 **« Mais elle est trop grande pour toi !** répéta le mannequin en pivotant le visage de l'adolescent dans sa direction, **tu peux pas porter ça ! Akashicchi, tu fais à peu près la même taille que Kurokocchi non ? »**

Le rouge resta quelques secondes, sa fourchette en suspension de la dernière bouchée avalée. Puis il la reposa et tourna ses yeux vers le-dit détrempé, devinant aisément la demande cachée derrière.

 **« Ce serait mieux, tu penses pas Tetsu ?** renchérit le bleu. **T'aurais pas l'air ridicule comme ça, contrairement à là ! On dirait que tu vas à la pêche aux moules ! »**

La veste était effectivement trop grande : les manches pendouillaient en avant et son cou était bien trop dégagé. De plus, la veste glissait, laissant apercevoir sa clavicule blanche comme neige et le vent pourrait s'y engouffrer sans problème une fois dehors. Sans oublier que quelques mèches mouillées lui retombaient sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air scandaleusement provocant.

 **« Kuroko-chin est mignon comme ça. »**

Au moins, il y en avait un qui avait le courage de l'avouer.

Akashi eut un léger rictus avant de planter ses iris dans ceux azurs, semblant attendre la requête de vive voix. Kuroko s'empourpra et détourna aussitôt le regard.

 **« Non merci Akashi-kun. Ça ira. »**

Aomine manqua de lui briser une assiette sur la tête.

Finalement, le repas reprit son cours et les discussions repartirent de bon train. A l'exception de Kise et Aomine qui semblaient faire la tête. Le dunker se pencha vers son voisin.

 **« Ah bah elle était belle ton idée !**

 **\- Elle était déjà mieux que la tienne ! Et puis franchement Aominecchi ! T'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche toi aussi avec le verre d'eau !**

 **\- Non mais moi, je me suis vraiment pris les pieds dans le sac de Tetsu… je l'avais pas vu...**

 **\- … »**

Le blond ne put que soupirer face à de tels propos. Aomine n'était certainement pas le meilleur partenaire pour une mission de ce genre.

Le repas se termina rapidement puis chacun débarrassa son plateau. Traînant des pieds, un peu découragé, les deux complices se rendirent à leur prochain cours : Géographie.

Kuroko se trouvait au premier rang, à côté de Kise et Aomine était placé derrière Akashi. Alors que le bleu s'ennuyait à mourir sur l'implosion démographique du Japon, quelque chose attira son attention. Non loin de lui, se trouvait le sac ouvert de l'Empereur.

S'il tendait la main, il pouvait peut-être…

Un coup de pied dans la cheville le fit grimacer et il se stoppa dans son geste. Rageur, il se retourna brutalement et vit Midorima le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore idiot ?** chuchota ce dernier

 **\- Mais tu vas jamais me lâcher la grappe toi ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Midorima !**

 **\- Justement, ça me regarde. Si tu voles quelque chose à Akashi, on va tous en pâtir aux entraînements.**

 **\- T'inquiète, il va le retrouver _comme par hasard_ »** répondit-il avec un sourire pour lui-même

Le shooter leva un sourcil intrigué.

Voyant qu'il avait quartier libre, Aomine s'enfonça dans son siège pour tirer la lanière du sac par le pied. Doucement, tout en prenant son temps afin que son propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive pas. Puis après cinq minutes de stress intense par la crainte de se faire repérer, il put fouiller à son aise.

 **« Ça, ça devrait être parfait… »**

Il en tira la carte d'identité de son capitaine et se dépêcha de replacer parfaitement le sac.

 **« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…** lui murmura le vert derrière lui

 **\- Evidemment ! Tu crois quoi ?**

 **\- Que tu fasses une bêtise, comme à ton habitude.**

 **\- Midorima ! »**

De son côté, le copieur avait décidé d'opter pour une tactique bien connue : sonder son voisin directement, à une table de lui.

 **« Psst… Kurokocchi !** chuchota t-il

 **\- … On est en cours Kise-kun. Je ne peux pas te parler.**

 **\- Tu penses quoi d'Akashicchi ? »**

Son stylo resta quelques secondes de trop en suspend, avant de réécrire, sans lâcher le tableau des yeux.

 **« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Kise-kun.** **»**

Evidemment, il était dans le déni total. Il fallait donc se la jouer subtile.

 **«** **Il est beau tu ne trouves pas ? En plus Akashicchi peut être gentil quand il veut ! »**

Plus suspect, tu meurs.

 **« …**

 **\- Et puis il est vraiment doué au basket ! Ce n'est pas notre capitaine pour rien hein ?**

 **\- … Akashi-kun est très fort oui.**

 **\- Mais oui ! Akashicchi est trop cool ! Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui ! Avoue que tu l'aimes bien !**

 **\- J'ai du respect pour Akashi-kun, Kise-kun. C'est tout. »**

Cela ne découragea pas le fouineur qui continua dans les éloges de leur meneur tout le long de l'heure, au grand dam du plus petit.

Lorsque la fin fut sonné, ce fut le soulagement pour Kuroko dont les oreilles sifflaient, et Aomine se leva d'un bond, attrapa le blond par le bras et le tira plus loin.

 **« Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Tu me fais mal Aominecchi !**

 **\- Regarde ce que j'ai !** sourit-il en brandissant son vol sous le nez

 **\- Non !** souffla t-il, **tu as piqué la carte d'identité d'Akashicchi !? On va tous mourir !**

 **\- La ferme idiot ! On va la filer à Tetsu !**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? On va lui passer pour qu'il lui rende ! Akashi va forcément être content de l'avoir retrouvé ! Il va peut-être voir Tetsu autrement ! Ou en profiter pour lui parler « seul à seul » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Ah ! Pas bête !... mais c'est pas un peu cliché ?**

 **\- On s'en fou ! Au point où on est... bref, il faut qu'on se débrouille pour qu'ils soient que tous les deux. Là on a une pause avant le prochain cours, tu sais où va Akashi ?**

 **\- Aucune idée.**

 **\- Bah va le suivre et revient une fois que tu sais ! Je vais donner ça à Tetsu en attendant !**

 **\- D'accord Aominecchi ! »**

Puis le décoloré disparut.

Aomine attendit quelques secondes que le passeur sorte. C'était souvent le dernier, il n'était jamais retourné celui-là…

Puis finalement, la touffe azur apparut dans l'encolure de la porte, sac à son épaule.

 **« Hé Tetsu ! »** l'appela sa Lumière en faisant de grand signe

Il leva la tête.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas Aomine-kun ?** demanda t-il en s'approchant de lui

 **\- Euh… ouais… enfin si. Dis-voir, j'ai trouvé ça par terre en cours.**

 **\- C'est à Akashi-kun** , dit-il en la prenant en main

 **\- Merci, je suis pas con, je sais quand même lire une carte d'identité ! Mais je dois aux chiottes, tu veux bien lui rendre ?**

 **\- Aomine-kun est constipé depuis ce matin ?**

 **\- N'en rajoute pas toi ! Bref, tu veux bien ? Parce que de toute façon, si c'est moi, je vais me faire engueuler ou me faire accuser de vol ou je ne sais quoi. Il me croit jamais. »**

Le passeur s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

 **« D'accord. Je lui rendrais au prochain cours.**

 **\- Mais non ! Vas-y maintenant ! Il doit être en panique !** insista le bronzé, **c'est un document ultra important ! Faut pas laisser traîner ça ! »**

Kise revint au même moment, prenant un air innocent.

 **« Ah tiens Kise ! T'aurais pas vu Akashi par hasard ?** questionna Aomine pour rester crédible

 **\- Si je l'ai vu, il est dans la salle de shogi pour préparer le plateau. Ils vont s'affronter avec Midorimacchi toute à l'heure à la récréation !**

 **\- Bon bah vas-y Tetsu ! On se retrouve en cours ! »**

Puis il chopa le mannequin par le t-shirt et l'entraîna avec lui en direction des toilettes avant même que son Ombre ne puisse répliquer.

 **« Parfait !** s'exclama le dunker, **la salle était vide j'imagine !**

 **\- Oui !** sourit son acolyte à son tour, **personne n'y va jamais ! Ah oui et je t'ai pas dis, j'ai briefé Kurokocchi en cours sur les qualités d'Akashicchi !**

 **\- Ah c'est bien ça ! … tu n'as pas trop galéré pour en trouver ?**

 **\- Aominecchi ! »**

Puis ils se penchèrent discrètement du mur, et observèrent leur partenaire de terrain qui s'y rendait tranquillement.

 **« On va faire le tour,** ordonna le bleu, **sous la fenêtre extérieure, on devrait pouvoir les voir !**

 **\- Allons-y !**

 **\- L'opération FUCK prend un nouveau tournant ! »**

Et tous les deux sprintèrent jusqu'au lieu, s'accroupissant ensuite pour ne pas être vus. Ils avaient le sentiment d'être dans un film d'action, se prenant totalement au jeu.

 **« Regarde, Akashicchi est là ! Et Kurokocchi vient d'arriver !**

 **\- Chuuuuteuuuuh ! »**

L'adolescent était effectivement rentré dans la salle et était visiblement mal à l'aise. Toute la pièce était d'un calme inquiétant, et Akashi était dos à lui, dans sa posture de concentration de jeu habituelle.

 **« Entre Tetsuya »** ordonna t-il

Le nommé tressaillit puis s'exécuta.

 **« Je viens te rendre ta carte d'identité Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun l'a trouvé par terre en cours d'histoire. »**

Le rouge se retourna et toisa le nouveau venu sans se cacher. Kuroko accrocha son regard avant de le fuir, légèrement nerveux.

 **« Ton bouton est encore mal attaché Tetsuya** , remarqua t-il une nouvelle fois

 **\- Purée mais Tetsu sait pas s'habiller ou quoi !?** s'énerva silencieusement l'As

 **\- Si ça se trouve il le fait exprès pour attirer l'attention d'Akashicchi !**

 **\- Tetsu est pas un allumeur !**

 **\- Pardon Akashi-kun,** s'excusa le joueur en le rattachant. **La veste de Murasakibara-kun est trop grande pour moi.**

 **\- Veux-tu la mienne ?** demanda t-il avec un rictus

 **\- Alléluia ! On avance !** soupira Aomine, **heureusement qu'il est là pour faire avancer les choses !**

 **\- … Non merci Akashi-kun. »**

Un vent polaire s'immisça sous les vêtements de ceux se trouvant dehors.

 **« Je. Vais. Tuer. Tetsu.**

 **\- ...Très bien** , répondit l'Empereur

 **\- C'est pas vrai mais quel idiot ! C'est clair qu'Akashi veut lui parler là ! On dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas faire avancer les choses !**

 **\- Mais faut comprendre Kurokocchi Aominecchi ! Il est timide c'est tout ! Et puis Akashicchi est quand même déstabilisant !**

 **\- J'ai envie de lui donner un bon coup de pied au cul pour qu'ils se tombent dessus !**

 **\- C'est sûr que ça va rendre la scène très romantique… »**

Le silence sembla s'éterniser entre les deux plus petits.

 **« Peux-tu me donner ma carte s'il te plaît ? »** demanda l'Empereur, voyant que son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas bouger

Réveiller de son comas, le crispé s'approcha et tendit la main. Akashi le fit à son tour et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet de manière sensuelle. Devant ce geste sorti de l'ordinaire, Kuroko se statufia. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puissant à couper le souffle avant que le passeur ne se dégage rapidement.

 **« Je dois y aller Akashi-kun »**

Puis en une seconde, leur capitaine était de nouveau seul.

 **« Retiens-moi où je vais lui en mettre une !**

 **\- Calme-toi Aominecchi !**

 **\- Non mas tu te fous de moi ! On y était presque ! Akashi avait fait le plus gros ! Tu l'as senti la pression énorme qu'il y avait dans la pièce là ?!**

 **\- Rien n'est fini Aominecchi ! On peut y arriver ! Et je crois que j'ai une idée qui devrait fonctionner cette fois ! Sûr et certain !**

 **\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…**

 **\- Tu pourrais avoir confiance en moi** , bouda t-il

 **\- Allez, balance ton idée.**

 **\- A la récréation de cet après-midi, Akashicchi et Midorimacchi vont bien faire leur partie de shogi habituelle ?**

 **\- Bah ouais. »**

Kise eut un sourire mystérieux.

 **« …Hé !** s'exclama soudainement le bleu, comprenant son plan, **c'est pas con ça !**

 **\- Oui ! On empêche Midorimacchi d'y aller et on fait en sorte que Kurokocchi y aille à la place !**

 **\- Pas mal du tout même ! Je m'occupe de Midorima à la sortie du cours d'histoire.**

 **\- D'accord ! Moi je m'occupe de Kurokocchi ! »**

Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

Cette fois, ce serait la bonne.

La salle de shogi était le lieu où l'avancée des sentiments avait été le plus marquée. Il suffisait juste de forcer encore un peu plus la rencontre dans ce lieu symbolique.

Une fois l'heure d'histoire finie, le duo fonça hors de la salle les premiers. Ils virent ensuite les élèves défilés devant leur yeux, dont Akashi qui ne leur accorda pas un regard. Kuroko sortit peu de temps après. Kise fit un clin d'œil à son allié et entama sa filature, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Aomine attendit sa cible en tapant du pied en râlant, voyant que le temps commençait à être long. Midorima n'était pas pressé pour une fois.

Lorsque ce dernier pointa le bout de son nez, le dunker fut rapide comme l'éclair, l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans son sillage.

 **« Hé ! Mais… mais que fais-tu Ahomine ?** demanda t-il en se débattant, **laisse-moi, Akashi m'attend !**

 **\- Désolé Midorima mais tu ne feras pas de shogi aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?** commença t-il à s'énerver en remontant rapidement ses lunettes

 **\- Tu as gentiment accepté de laisser ta place à Tetsu !** sourit-il exagérément pour en rajouter une couche

 **\- Et depuis quand ?**

 **\- Depuis que moi et Kise on essaye de caser Akashi et Tetsu ensemble »**

Le superstitieux resta un moment interdit.

 **« Pardon ? Tu peux me répéter ça ?**

 **\- En plus d'être bigleux t'es sourd ?** se moqua son coéquipier, **je crois que tu as bien compris. Pendant que t'es là, tu veux pas nous donner un coup de main ?**

 **\- Je rêve…**

 **\- Oh allez fais pas genre ! Tu vois bien comment ils se comportent !**

 **\- Même si j'avais remarqué quoique ce soit, je ne m'immiscerais certainement pas dans leur relation. Laissez-les donc tranquille.**

 **\- Rabat-joie !**

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a Akashi dans le lot ?** laissa t-il sous-entendre en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Ouais je sais,** grogna t-il, **c'est bien pour ça qu'on est prudent, on s'attaque pas à lui directement ! C'est Tetsu qu'on bouge.**

 **\- Vous êtes totalement stupide. Je savais bien que vous maniganciez quelque chose avec Kise. Il m'a semblé vous avoir dis de ne pas me mêler à vos histoires. Alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et rejoindre Akashi comme si de rien n'était** , reprit-il en y prenant le chemin

 **\- Hé mais tu rigoles ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à l'instant ?**

 **\- Et moi donc ? Je ne suis pas dans vos histoires j'ai dit. »**

Aomine donna un coup de pied à la porte la plus proche - Ouille...- . Merde ! C'était sûr que Midorima n'allait pas les aider !

Il le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant des sourcils.

Le plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller prévenir Kise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et…

…Mmmh ?

Tout n'était peut pas encore perdu en fait.

Aomine s'élança derrière le vert et le propulsa dans la salle la plus proche. Complètement surpris, le tireur tomba à même le carrelage dans la pièce. Puis son agresseur referma la porte et maintint la poignée à la force de sa main.

Il l'avait vu passer de justesse devant les toilettes. Son esprit n'avait fait qu'un tour et Aomine avait agit par instinct et sur l'adrénaline du moment. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à _après_. Comment retenir le shooter dans une pièce qui ne fermait pas à clé… ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en soucier. Et maintenant il était piégé. Ce n'était pas la peine qui cherche une chaise ou un balai pour coincer la porte comme dans les films, parce que justement, eux n'étaient pas dans un film.

Sinon cela ferait belle lurette qu'Akashi et Kuroko se seraient emballés devant un couché de soleil avec du vent leur fouettant les cheveux.

 **« Aomine, ouvre cette porte** , fit la voix froide de colère du tsundere

 **\- Nan.**

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à l'ouvrir de force. »**

Le bleu fut pris d'un fou rire.

 **« Tu comptes la défoncer à coup de pied ? Toi ? Me fait pas rire ! »**

Il entendit encore le lunetteux pester derrière la porte tandis que Murasakibara qui venait seulement de sortir de la salle passa devant le dunker. Le violet posa son regard sur lui, hésitant, puis il s'arrêta de marcher.

 **« Dis Mine-chin, tu sais où est Kuroko-chin ?**

 **\- Quelque part où il ne faut pas le déranger !**

 **\- Mais je veux récupérer ma veste. J'ai froid.**

 **\- Reste ici !** grogna le basané, **il te la rendra tout à l'heure à l'entraînement.**

 **\- Mais j'ai froid maintenant,** continua t-il en avançant

 **\- ... Tu vas où comme ça ?**

 **\- Je vais demander à Aka-chin s'il a vu Kuroko-chin.**

 **\- Murasakibara, ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »**

Des coups se refirent contre la porte.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mine-chin ?**

 **\- Rien. Je tiens cette poignée c'est tout. Je t'en pose des questions ?**

 **\- ...Fais-moi sortir de là Aomine !**

 **\- C'est la voix de Mido-chin ?**

 **\- Non c'est celle de Satsu tu vois pas ? Maintenant oust ! Et va pas voir Tetsu il est occupé ! Ni Akashi ! »**

Le géant fit une petite moue.

 **« Mine-chin n'est pas gentil avec Mido-chin. Et Mine-chin se moque de moi.**

 **\- T'occupe ! »**

Le blond revint au même moment en courant, haletant. Mains sur les genoux, il reprit sa respiration sous les yeux impatients d'Aomine.

 **« Mi…mission accomplie…** réussit-il à articuler en relevant son visage

 **\- Quoi ? Ça y est ? Ils se sont embrassés ? »**

Bizarrement, les coups contre la porte cessèrent et même Murasakibara fut attentif à la conversation.

 **« Non, mais….**

 **\- Bah alors ! Arrête avec tes fausses joies toi ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient passé le cap !**

 **\- Non mais ils jouent au shogi ensemble !**

 **\- Tu as vraiment réussi à traîner Tetsu là-bas ?** hallucina Aomine, **honnêtement, je pensais pas que tu y arriverais !**

 **\- Je lui ai dis que Midorimacchi ne pouvait pas venir et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il y aille car c'est Akashicchi qui l'avait demandé !**

 **\- T'es cinglé ? Si Akashi apprend…**

 **\- Mais non Aominecchi ! Bien au contraire, il a rebondit sur ce prétexte ! Il semblait content !**

 **\- Donc là ils jouent ?**

 **\- Oui ! Du moins, Akashi lui réapprend les règles car Kurokocchi les a oubliées !**

 **\- Je veux voir ça ! »**

L'As avait lâché la poignée sans s'en rendre compte et Midorima en profita pour sortir, le visage trahissant une colère froide bien présente.

 **« Ne refais plus jamais ça Aomine.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? T'es claustro ? T'as déjà été enfermé dans des toilettes ? Y a un traumatisme dont tu veux parler ?** se moqua t-il, pas effrayé du tout

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide tous les deux…**

 **\- C'est toi qui est stupide ! Notre opération FUCK avance bien et tu nous mets des bâtons dans les roues !**

 **\- L'opération _quoi_ ?... en fait non, je ne veux pas savoir...**

 **\- Kuroko-chin et Aka-chin sont ensembles ?**

 **\- Si seulement !** maugréa le dunker, **mais on y est presque là ! Encore un petit effort et c'est bon !**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé qu'il soit possible que vous vous faites des idées ?** rappela Midorima, toujours rancunier de sa séquestration, **si ça se trouve, ils ne ressentent rien pour l'autre. Kuroko peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre. De même pour Akashi.**

 **\- Non. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi…** répondit Aomine **…attends-voir... …hé toi là-bas !...** **»** continua t-il en appelant un adolescent passant non loin.

L'interpellé sursauta, se retourna puis se montra du doigt.

 **«** **Oui toi ! Pas le mur derrière ! Viens par là ! »**

Pas très rassuré, le garçon s'exécuta néanmoins, craintif. Il faut dire qu'il y avait quatre membres sur six de la GDM concentrés au même endroit. Ça n'aidait pas à être à l'aise. Ils étaient impressionnant et intimidant réunis.

 **« Euh… oui ?** fit-il d'une petite voix

 **\- T'es dans notre classe je crois non ?**

 **\- Euh… oui…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Akashi ? Akashi Seijuro ?**

 **\- Euh… il fait peur ?**

 **\- Roh ! Mais ça pas ça que je te demande ! Est-ce que tu penses pas qu'il fait du favoritisme avec quelqu'un de notre classe ? »**

Le jeune garçon sembla se détendre. Il n'allait pas se faire frapper par la racaille de sa classe, c'est bon, il pouvait souffler. Mais il n'avait toujours pas compris la question...

 **« Tu le caserais avec qui, en gros ? »** soupira l'As, voyant qu'il avait du mal à saisir

Étrangement, formulé de cette façon, la réponse vint rapidement.

 **« Euh… avec celui qui nous fait toujours sursauter. Ils s'entendent bien. Et…**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et… je trouve que ça se voit que tous les deux s'entendent plus que bien par moment. …Je ne vais pas avoir des ennuis parce que j'ai dit ça hein ?** s'inquiéta t-il

 **\- Nan. Bonne réponse. Tu peux filer maintenant. »**

Il ne fallait pas lui répéter deux fois.

 **« Tu vois Midorima ?**

 **\- C'est une personne, ça ne veut rien dire. »**

Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, le bleu choppa d'autre élèves qu'il reconnut vaguement comme étant de leur classe ou même du club de basket et les réponses furent unanimes. Akashi allait avec Kuroko, et inversement.

 **« Alors ? Convaincu ? »**

Le vert haussa les épaules et le violet se fit songeur.

 **« Moi je dis que ça serait bien qu'ils soient ensemble. Aka-chin serait plus gentil aux entraînements.**

 **\- Alors là, je crois que tu peux toujours rêver ! Bon, vous nous excusez mais on a un couple à former nous ! On a déjà pris du retard à cause de vous !**

 **\- Je suppose que je ne peux plus me rendre à la salle de shogi,** grogna le shooter en réajustement nerveusement ses verres, **vous êtes impossibles. »**

Mais les deux avaient déjà filé à leur poste d'observation.

Arrivés près de la fenêtre, ils se mirent à ramper pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Puis ils remontèrent doucement la tête, laissant juste les yeux apparaître.

Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer. Il ne manquait plus que le pop corn.

Dans la salle de shogi, Kuroko pinçait timidement les lèvres et ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi impassibles qu'il le voulait. Akashi par contre restait fidèle à lui-même.

 **« Je ne sais pas trop y jouer Akashi-kun.**

 **\- C'est un bon début Tetsuya.**

 **\- Mais je n'ai aucune chance de gagner contre Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Certes, mais cela reste une bonne gymnastique de l'esprit. »**

Puis leurs iris s'heurtèrent et quelque chose passa dans les prunelles du turquoise. Cette ambiance les isolants semblaient fonctionner. Les silences en disaient longs, et les échanges visuels également.

 **« Akashi-kun...** commença Kuroko d'une voix saccadée en se penchant au-dessus de la table

 **\- Ton col Tetsuya. Ton bouton s'est de nouveau détaché.**

 **\- Raaah c'est pas vrai ! Je vais lui retirer cette veste, au moins il aura plus ce problème !** grogna la Lumière en chuchotant, **ça casse tout !**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée Aominecchi ! En plus, je suis sûr que cela les rapprocherait ! Moins il y a de tissu, mieux c'est !**

 **\- … parfois tu me fais peur Kise tu sais ? »**

Se raidissant derechef, le visage de Kuroko reprit une légère crispation et ses doigts remirent machinalement l'objet du délit en place. Surtout qu'Akashi avait une certaine manière de s'attarder sur son épiderme apparente qui le fit frissonner.

 **« Qu'y a t-il Tetsuya ?** demanda t-il avec un sourire sadique, **tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**

 **\- N... non.**

 **\- Tu semble avoir chaud. Voudrais-tu retirer la veste d'Atsuschi ?** **»** questionna en se penchant pareillement vers lui

Il fit non de la tête et s'écarta brusquement pour se caler au fond de sa chaise.

 **« Akashicchi a peut-être mauvaise haleine !** **»** plaisanta Kise

Une claque atterrit sur sa nuque.

Mais il était vrai que le joueur invisible semblait avoir très chaud, démontré notamment par les couleurs sur ses joues pâles et sa respiration haletante. Il inspira un grand coup en fermant les paupières puis fixa le plateau sans relever la tête une seule fois. Akashi ne s'était pas départi une seule seconde de son rictus amusé.

 **« Hé bah ça y est ! Ça avance !**

 **\- On dirait qu'Akashicchi est affamé.**

 **\- Sérieux, je crois qu'il va craquer avant la fin de la journée… si c'est pas d'ici dix minutes.**

 **\- ...Vous n'avez pas fini de faire les voyeurs ? »**

Bondissant, les deux commères se retournèrent, pris par surprise.

 **« ...Midorima ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**

Ce dernier évita leur yeux tout en redressant ses lunettes - encore.

 **« Je passais dans le coin, voilà tout. C'est la récréation, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu mets jamais les pieds ici ! T'es toujours dans un endroit tranquille où tu ne risques rien, ni toi ni ton objet chanceux ! »**

Le tireur ne répondit rien et persista à ne pas les regarder. Aomine eut un ricanement moqueur.

 **« Non ! Me dis pas que t'étais curieux toi aussi et que tu es venu voir ?!**

 **\- Pas du tout** , rétorqua t-il aussitôt

 **\- Menteur !**

 **\- Comme tu es là Midorimacchi reste avec nous !** proposa Kise en lui tirant le t-shirt pour l'abaisser à leur hauteur et le cacher.

 **\- … Aïe Kise…**

 **\- Il a raison, reste écouter ! Avec un peu de chance tu verras comment leur relation a progressé !**

 **\- Pff… je reste mais bien parce que vous m'y obligé.**

 **\- Ben voyons…. »**

Il jeta à son tour un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. En effet, une espèce d'aura bizarre en émanait.

 **« Moi aussi je peux regarder ? »**

Cette fois-ci, ils furent trois à bondir.

 **« Mais c'est un festival là !** grogna le bronzé

 **\- Murasakibaracchi !** s'extasia le copieur

 **\- Baisse-toi idiot ou tu vas nous faire repérer ! »**

Il s'exécuta nonchalamment mais vu sa taille, même accroupi, cela ne suffisait pas.

 **« Baisse la tête !**

 **\- Je peux pas plus Mine-chin.**

 **\- Et je pourrais savoir ce que tu fous là ? Toi aussi tu es venu « comme par hasard » te promener dans le coin.**

 **\- Je te dis que c'était un vrai hasard. Point.** riposta le vert

 **\- Mmh ? Non. Moi je suis venu pour voir si Aka-chin et Kuroko-chin vont s'embrasser.**

 **\- Enfin quelqu'un d'honnête !**

 **\- Aomine… »**

Puis tous se turent et reportèrent leur attention sur les deux sujets de la conversation - qui n'avaient absolument rien vu, bien trop préoccupés par la partie et par la personne leur faisant face mutuellement. Les deux espions soupirèrent de soulagement puis tout le monde tendit l'oreille à nouveau.

 **« ...tu n'aurais pas dû jouer comme ça Tetsuya,** fit remarquer l'Empereur en déplaçant un de ses pions, **puisqu'après, il me suffit de faire comme ceci et… tu perds. »**

Le fantôme eut une petite moue dépitée.

 **« Je ne suis pas bon à ce jeu Akashi-kun.**

 **\- En effet. Shintaro est bien plus doué que toi.**

 **\- Evidemment** , se sentit obligé de dire Midorima

 **\- On se passe de tes commentaires… »**

Puis le rouge commença à remettre le plateau en ordre tandis que le deuxième se dandinait légèrement sur sa chaise, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose.

 **« Akashi-kun…** amorça t-il finalement

 **\- Oui Tetsuya ? »**

Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

 **« Kise-kun m'a dit quelque chose de troublant. Depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.**

 **\- Je t'écoute. »**

Le bleu et le blond se tapèrent dans la main. Finalement peut-être que les paroles qu'avait dit le mannequin plutôt l'avait fait réfléchir et ouvrir les yeux. Midorima leva les yeux au ciel.

Les yeux du passeur accompagnèrent les mouvements gracieux de son adversaire qui remettait les pions en place.

Puis il s'en détacha pour planter son regard dans le sien, quoiqu'un peu rougissant.

 **« C'est un peu gênant à dire mais… je crois que Kise-kun est amoureux d'Akashi-kun. »**

Inutile de préciser qu'il y en avait un derrière le mur qui manqua de s'étouffer, retenu de justesse par la main du dunker sur sa bouche.

Les sourcils du capitaine se froncèrent et sa main s'arrêta dans son geste.

 **« Comment ça ?**

 **\- Kise-kun s'est inquiété pour toi et début de matinée et n'a pas cessé de faire des compliments sur toi durant toute l'heure de géographie. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.**

 **\- C'est à méditer en effet. »**

L'expression de l'adolescent concerné était si sidérée qu'Aomine crut qu'il assistait au film d'horreur de sa vie.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Lui qui avait fait tout ça pour essayer de faire ouvrir les yeux au passeur, voilà que ça avait été mal interprété et que ça lui retombait dessus ! Lui amoureux d'Akashi ?! C'était juste une farce énorme !

 **« Kise-chin est amoureux d'Aka-chin ?**

 **\- Juste, ferme-là Murasakibara… »**

Les deux plus petits restèrent un moment silencieux avant qu'Akashi ne pose une nouvelle fois son regard sur le turquoise pour l'analyser de pied en cap, avant de finir par retrouver un rictus amusée.

 **« Est-ce que cela te dérange Tetsuya ? »**

Ce dernier tressaillit.

 **« De quoi Akashi-kun ?**

 **\- Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

 **\- Si Kise-kun est amoureux d'Akashi-kun ?**

 **\- Oui. Serais-tu jaloux par hasard Tetsuya ? »**

Le blanc troublant fut de retour et ses yeux se déplacèrent nerveusement dans la pièce.

 **« Non Akashi-kun. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux. »**

Ce fut au tour du décoloré de mettre sa main sur la bouche de l'As pour retenir un flot d'injure imminent.

Il était vrai que Kuroko commençait à être désespérant. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Vraiment désespérant.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes.

 **« C'est comme ça depuis ce matin ?**

 **\- Ouais,** maugréa le basané une fois la bouche libérée, **comme tu peux le voir, y a de quoi déprimer ! Ça bloque au niveau de Tetsu comme c'est pas croyable ! Il est plus prude que je ne le pensais ! A moins qu'il soit tsundere comme toi ?**

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux trop de fierté Aominecchi.**

 **\- Ouais... c'est d'un chiant...**

 **\- Kuroko-chin est mignon quand il rougit.**

 **\- Ça se voit sur Akashi ouais ! Du coup, je compte sur ce dernier pour lui sauter dessus car sinon on avancera jamais !**

 **\- Je pense que c'est cuit pour la récréation Aominecchi…** fit son binôme avec une petite moue, démoralisé lui aussi.

 **\- On teste encore ce soir à l'entraînement après on laisse tomber.**

 **\- D'accord. Peut-être que ça marchera cette fois !**

 **\- Ça n'a pas marché jusqu'à là, je vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait comme par miracle ce soir…**

 **\- On est pas à l'abri de surprise Aominecchi !** sourit le blond pour tenter de se remotiver. **Allez ! On va y arriver ! »**

La sonnerie de fin de la pause de l'après-midi se fit entendre.

 **« Quoi déjà ?!**

 **\- Bah oui Aominecchi ! Entre le problème avec Midorimacchi et après, c'est passé vite !**

 **\- Ouais... »**

Et ils virent les deux joueurs se zieuter puis quitter successivement la salle. Soupirant une dernière fois, le duo complice les suivirent peu après, Midorima et Murasakibara sur leur talons.

Les dernières heures de cours passèrent rapidement pour une fois. Peut-être qu'à force de courir partout ils commençaient à être fatigués ? Toujours est-il qu'ils virent leur moral remonter en voyant les deux crétins s'échanger des œillades plus marquées qu'auparavant.

Puis la dernière sonnerie de la journée résonna dans tous les couloirs, une fois le temps arrivé à son terme.

Et vint finalement le dernier round.

 **« S'il ne se passe rien là, il ne se passera rien demain ni les jours qui suivent,** avait dit Aomine en sortant de cours, **c'est obligé »**

Le round de la dernière chance.

L'habituel entraînement de basket tardif, spécial « Génération des Miracles only ».

Là où tout se jouait.

Tout la GDM se rendit ensemble au gymnase, discutant sur le chemin pour arriver dans les vestiaires, se changer et mettre la tenue de sport adéquate. Akashi et Kuroko avaient beau être à l'opposé, c'était impossible de ne pas voir les regards qu'ils se jetaient à intervalle presque régulier. En fin de compte, toutes ces tentatives les avaient quand même rapprochés. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant vus en une journée !

 **« Tiens, je te rends ta veste Murasakibara-kun. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Mmh ? De rien Kuroko-chin. »**

Par contre, Kise se sentait timide vis-à-vis d'Akashi maintenant qu'il avait entendu ce que le passeur lui avait fait croire à son sujet. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas se justifier ni mettre les choses au clair sans briser sa couverture.

Quand ils furent sur le terrain, Akashi donna ses instructions puis chacun appliqua les ordres à la lettre. Ils devaient commencer par des passes rapides, chronométrés avec soin par leur capitaine. A plusieurs reprises, Aomine envoya son ballon sur le dos ou dans les chevilles de Kuroko en espérant que cela le fasse basculer sur le rouge non loin de lui. Ce qui était complètement inutile, si ce n'est pour s'attirer le regard énervé du turquoise à cause de ces « maladresses » à répétition.

 **« Fais attention s'il te plaît Aomine-kun.**

 **\- S'cuse Tetsu ! »** dit-il en n'en pensant pas un mot

Puis ce fut le traditionnel match de dix minutes, trois contre trois. Aomine, Kise et Kuroko étaient dans la même équipe, Akashi, Midorima et Murasakibara formaient l'autre. La rencontre débuta en douceur, puis s'intensifia au rythme des minutes écoulées. L'As avait la possession du ballon et la mouva habilement entre ses doigts. Il amorça un geste pour la lancer à son Ombre mais se ravisa voyant qu'il était marqué par Murasakibara. Il la délégua alors à Kise. Ce dernier l'attrapa aisément et esquissa une posture annonçant l'envoi imminent pour le fantôme qui commença à se mettre en position. Mais l'homme invisible fut entravé par Akashi avait anticipé le jeu et qui se plaça devant lui pour le contrer. Aomine y vu là une opportunité qu'il ne devait pas louper. Et il ne parlait pas du match.

La Lumière se désintéressa du ballon pour foncer vers Kuroko qui venait de se faire intercepter la balle par son capitaine, et il enchaîna avec une glissade sur le sol pour faire un fauchage au passeur, qui, dans son action, ne pu l'éviter et il tomba avec force sur Akashi, qui lui-même bascula à la renverse.

 **« Temps mort ! »** signala Midorima

Les deux plus petits étaient enchevêtrés dans une position plus que compromettante. Leurs lèvres n'étaient pas très loin des unes des autres et la main du turquoise s'était posé à un endroit sensible de l'Empereur. Lorsque Kuroko s'en rendit compte, il l'ôta aussitôt en tentant de rester calme mais le rictus narquois de son capitaine ne l'aida pas vraiment.

 **« P… pardon Akashi-kun. J'ai trébuché sur Aomine-kun sans le faire exprès.**

 **\- J'ai vu ça. »**

La source de ce tumulte eut un léger sourire triomphant. C'était tellement cramé à des kilomètres qu'il l'avait fait exprès que c'est étonnant qu'aucun des deux ne fasse la remarque !

Maladroitement, Kuroko se leva et tendit sa main pour aider à Akashi mais ce dernier se mit debout sans son aide. Il épousseta ses vêtements avant d'ordonner de reprendre l'entraînement - non sans jeter un œil particulier au le "maladroit" qui s'empourpra malgré lui.

Kise s'approcha d'Aomine.

 **« C'était assez dangereux Aominecchi** , lui signala t-il à voix basse

 **\- Ce qui est dangereux surtout c'est ma réaction si ces deux-là ne s'embrassent à la fin de l'entraînement ! Ma patience a vraiment des limites, et là, j'en suis pas loin !**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va Kuroko-chin ? »**

Le nommé tenta de marcher et une petite grimace fit irruption malgré-lui.

 **« Ça va Murasakibara-kun.**

 **\- C'est faux Kurokocchi ! Tu devrais aller chercher de la glace !** **»**

Alors ça, Aomine ne l'avait pas prévu.

Il tenta malgré tout de rebondir sur cette occasion.

 **«** **... ou plutôt Akashi non ? Tu ne peux pas te déplacer Tetsu.**

 **\- Oui Akashicchi ! On va pas laisser Kurokocchi comme ça ! »**

Ce dernier partit sans un mot et revint avec le sac gelé.

 **« Assis-toi Tetsuya** **»** ordonna t-il

Il obéit et Akashi s'accroupit. Il vérifia que rien n'était cassé et tous ses coéquipiers furent rassurés de savoir qu'il s'était juste tordu la cheville. Une fois le contrôle passé, le capitaine enroula le bandage glacé autour du membre meurtri, en prenant soin de bien s'y attarder. Tout ça sous les yeux du reste de l'équipe. Kuroko frissonnait et personne ne savait si c'était pour le froid où les doigts d'Akashi. Cela accompli, leur chef prescrit au blessé de ne plus rien faire jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. L'invalide ne put que soupirer et hocher la tête.

En voyant son Ombre sur le banc, la Lumière eut du remord. Il avait été un peu loin sur le coup, et le regard froncé de Kise ne cessait de le faire culpabiliser davantage.

Puis le match amical reprit et Aomine décida de ne rien tenter de plus pour être sûr de ne pas se faire suspecter - et ne pas envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital pour de bon.

Quand l'entraînement fut définitivement terminé, Akashi rappela à l'ordre toute la GDM qui avait fait une « performance médiocre ce soir ». Il faut dire que la journée avait été riche en émotion pour tout le monde, mais ça, certains n'allaient certainement pas l'avouer.

De retour au vestiaire, le dunker fit un signe à Kise de se dépêcher. Celui-ci hocha la tête et accéléra la cadence et ils furent les premiers sortis.

 **« Tu as une idée Aominecchi ? On ne peut plus rien faire là ! C'est la fin de la journée !**

 **\- T'inquiète. Mais faut qu'on reste près des portes et que les deux autres sortent.**

 **\- J'espère qu'elle sera mieux que celle que tu viens d'avoir ! Pauvre Kurokocchi !**

 **\- Tu crois que je m'en veux pas assez comme ça ? ... allez planque-toi. »**

Le premier à sortir - décidément, Aomine et Kise avaient l'impression de passer leur journée derrière des portes ou des fenêtres - fut Midorima. Ils le chopèrent par le bras pour l'écarter rapidement.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous…**

 **\- Chuuuuuut ! »** firent-ils ensemble

Aomine résuma son plan en quelques mots et Midorima leva les yeux au ciel, en ne manquant de les piquer sur leur idée précédente, sur quoi Kise se défendit en disant n'y être pour rien.

Ses coéquipiers avaient toujours été perchés, ce n'était pas nouveau mais là, ils en tenaient une belle couche. Il tenta de s'en aller mais le bleu le tenait fermement par le poignet, et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le shooter ne put que soupirer et patienter avec eux.

Attendre Midorima, c'était quelque chose mais attendre Murasakibara, c'en était une autre.

 **« Merde ! Akashi a quasiment fini de s'habiller ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il ne doit pas sortir ! »**

Kise réagit au quart de tour.

 **« Murasakibaracchi !** appela t-il, **viens voir ! Je crois qu'il y a un chocolat qui est tombé de ta poche à l'entraînement !**

 **\- Si ça c'est pas cliché... »**

Cliché peut-être mais c'était une formule magique qui fonctionnait. Bien évidemment il fut sur le pas de la porte en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

 **« Où ça Kise-chin ? »**

A l'image du vert avant lui, il fut tiré de là et Aomine s'empressa de fermer la porte des vestiaires derrière lui en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il donna un tour de clé - hé oui, il y en avait une cette fois, il avait vérifié avant - puis s'accroupit derrière, accompagné des autres.

 **« Kise-chin m'a menti** , bouda le violet

 **\- C'était pour la bonne cause Murasakibaracchi ! »** chuchota t-il

Midorima se mit à souffler en secouant la tête. Mais en voyant ses deux crétins de coéquipiers coller leur oreille à la porte, il fit de même instinctivement, imité par le géant.

Il semblait que ni Akashi et ni Kuroko ne se parlaient. Le malaise d'être seul tous les deux semblait réinstallé. Puis la troupe entendirent finalement des pas venir jusqu'à eux puis la poignée se tourner plusieurs fois d'affilée.

 **« C'est fermé Akashi-kun** , fit la voix étouffée de Kuroko par l'épaisseur de la porte

 **\- Es-tu sûr ?**

 **\- Oui. »**

Akashi tenta à son tour malgré tout.

 **« Etrange** , finit-il par dire

 **\- C'est peut-être Murasakibara-kun qui l'a fermé sans faire exprès. Il est le dernier à être sorti.**

 **\- C'est fort probable en effet. »**

Les sourcils du plus grand se froncèrent en faisant une moue. Il n'était pas si bête d'abord.

Aomine et Kise avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Tu as ton téléphone Akashi-kun ?**

 **\- Je l'ai laissé sur le banc quand j'ai chronométré les passes tout à l'heure. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas non plus ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Très bien. Je crois que nous devrons passer la nuit ici.**

 **\- V... vraiment Akashi-kun ? Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?**

 **\- Tu vois bien que non. »**

Les deux compères se tapèrent dans la main, plus que ravi de la tournure des événements. Ça s'annonçait bien !

 **« Bon, moi j'y vais,** leur annonça Midorima en se levant, **faite comme vous voulez mais je ne passerais certainement pas la nuit ici moi.**

 **\- Comme tu veux !**

 **\- Moi aussi j'y vais Mine-chin et Kise-chin. Je dois aller m'acheter à manger.**

 **\- Ça m'aurait étonné… »**

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant de nouveau seul le duo infernal.

 **« On fait quoi Aominecchi ?**

 **\- Attends et écoute, ils vont bientôt craquer. »**

Akashi et Kuroko parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Puis la voix du meneur pris une intonation particulière, suivit de quelques pas.

 **« Que dirais-tu de rendre cette nuit plus… intéressante Tetsuya ? »**

Le blanc pesant ne fut pas difficile à décrypter pour les voyeurs. Ni le sous-entendu livré avec d'ailleurs.

 **« Q… que veux-tu dire Akashi-kun ? »**

Un zip de sac se fit entendre puis un bruit de plastique froissé.

Les deux adolescents toujours contre la porte déglutir difficilement.

 **« J'emmène toujours mon plateau de shogi de poche avec moi, au cas où celui du club serait emprunté. Nous pouvons donc y jouer toute la nuit. »**

Kise et Aomine se regardèrent avec aberration.

 **« D'accord Akashi-kun** , acquiesça Kuroko, visiblement soulagé. **Mais je ne me souviens déjà plus des règles.**

 **\- Nous avons toute la nuit pour cela. Alors pour commencer… »**

Brusquement, Aomine se leva en jurant. Tant pis s'il se faisait repérer. Il en avait marre, c'est bon ! Toute la journée passée à courir à gauche et à droite, ça le gonflait vraiment !

 **« C'est bon, j'me tire j'en ai marre ! Je laisse tomber ! Ils sont trop idiots !** s'énerva t-il en quittant à grand pas le gymnase, **j'en ai ma claque ! ILS M'ÉNERVENT !**

 **\- Mais…. Aominecchi ! Mais.. ! Hé ! Attends-moi ! »** s'exclama le blond pris au dépourvu en se lançant à sa poursuite

Un grand claquement de porte se fit entendre.

Puis plus rien.

Du côté des vestiaires, ce son n'avait échappé à aucun des deux.

 **« Il y avait quelqu'un Akashi-kun. J'ai entendu la voix d'Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Et celle de Ryouta. Comme je le pensais, nous avons été enfermés délibérément. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait des ombres sous la porte. »**

Akashi remit le plateau dans son sac puis il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent en face de lui qui retirait son sac de froid à la cheville. Puis ce dernier planta son regard dans le sien.

 **« On devrait leur dire Akashi-kun. »**

L'Empereur se mit à sourire, amusé.

 **« Non. Je veux gagner mon pari.**

 **\- Cela va faire quand même deux mois.**

 **\- Je te dis que dans trois mois ils n'en sauront toujours rien.**

 **\- Tu nous surestimes Akashi-kun. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Surtout si tu me mets à l'épreuve quand ils nous regardent. »**

Le rouge se rapprocha du turquoise, leurs corps presque collés, leurs haleines se mélangeant.

 **« Je sais que tu tiendras Tetsuya. Par contre, ne sois pas si désirant à chaque fois qu'ils nous poussent l'un vers l'autre ou c'est moi qui risque de me jeter sur toi. Je dois reconnaître que c'était particulièrement dur de me retenir aujourd'hui. »**

Le passeur eut un léger sourire à son tour.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Si, ça l'est. Surtout que tu en as rajouté. Je t'ai vu.**

 **\- C'est faux Akashi-kun,** répondit-il en penchant légèrement la tête, son espièglerie toujours présente

 **\- Menteur.**

 **\- En tout cas, Akashi-kun est un très bon acteur.**

 **\- Tout autant que toi Tetsuya. J'ai surtout apprécié tes talents ce soir. L'idée de faire semblant d'être blessé pour calmer Daiki était brillante, c'est un fait.**

 **\- Aomine-kun commençait à aller trop loin.** **»**

Les yeux hétérochromes dérivèrent vers la veste de son vis-à-vis, le rictus s'agrandissant.

 **« Le bouton de ta veste est mal accroché** , lui lança t-il faussement

 **\- On devrait changer de phrase Akashi-kun. Ils vont comprendre que c'est un code.**

 **\- Peut-être mais ils ne sauront jamais que ça les concerne.**

 **\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu à plusieurs reprises. Je ne les voyais pas toujours quand ils nous espionnaient.**

 **\- Je dois avouer que c'était amusant de les voir se démener comme cela. Mais j'aimais encore plus tes réactions.**

 **\- Akashi-kun a bien aimé me mettre mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Si tu savais à quel point Tetsuya…»** rajouta t-il avec un sourire sadique

Et ils s'échangèrent un langoureux baiser brûlant de passion.

* * *

 **Mot de la fin :** Voili voilou ! ^^ J'aime beaucoup cet OS, je sais pas pourquoi ! Je crois que c'est mon préféré jusqu'à lors ! Sûrement à cause de la fin ^^ (vous vous y attendiez ? Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très originale mais j'adorais cette idée ^^) Pour ceux n'ayant pas deviné la fin durant la lecture, peut-être que si vous avez courage de le relire, vous verrez certains passages autrement du coup ! :p

En tout cas, **un grand merci de m'avoir lu !** Comme toujours, des petites références à ma fic mais également à mon précédent **OS [Tempête de boulettes !]** se sont glissés dedans. Je précise que cet OS n'a toujours aucun lien avec ma fic.

Ah oui, et je me suis basée sur le système français pour une vie quotidienne au collège car je ne pense que les heures de permanences existent au Japon par exemple. Je n'ai pas non plus respecté la période « tout-le-monde-se-fait-la-tête-et-toute-la-GDM-devient-frappadingue » comme dans l'animé. Je préfère une GDM unie ! )

J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous a plu ! :3 **N'hésitez toujours pas à me donner votre avis** , je me ferais une joie de vous lire et de vous répondre ! Vous m'aidez beaucoup et me motivez énormément ! :3

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! :3**

* * *

 **Remerciements aux Guests et Anonymes ! :3**

 **namka :** Oh là là ! Merci beaucoup namka tu es trop ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette histoire ! J'ai également d'autres OS envisagés mais priorité à ma fic ! Encore merci !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis très contente de savoir qu'il t'a plu ! :D Le coup du bouton, je ne sais même pas où je suis allée chercher ça mais j'ai adoré que ce soit un peu le fil du récit ! Aomine c'est sûr qu'il n'en pouvait plus ! Je serais à sa place, j'aurai déjà abandonné depuis longtemps ! :p L'opération FUCK a un nom magnifique non ? xD Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as ris ! ^^ Ah oui désolé, il n'y avait pas AkashixKise, peut-être que j'essayerai d'en écrire un jour ! Merci c'est très gentil ! :3 Merci beaucoup pour cette review Guest ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Stars :** Olàlà ! Merci beaucoup ! :3 C'est vraiment un très joli compliment ! :3 J'aime beaucoup écrire du AkaKuro en OS ! Hé oui, ils ne finissent pas ensemble mais c'est vrai que cela aurait pu ! Oh merci beaucoup ! :3 Encore merci Stars pour ton adorable review ! Mes salutations également !

 **ellie27 :** Bonsoir ! :3 Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que ces deux-là ne feraient pas des bons cupidons ! Et s'ils savaient vraiment ce qu'ils se passaient, ils auraient des envies de claques pour les avoir fait tourner en bourrique et ne rien leur avoir dit plus tôt ! :p Encore merci ellie27, c'est vraiment très gentil !

 **Akashi4 :** C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part d'être présent sur chacun de mes écrits ! :3 Cela me touche ! Olàlà ! Utiliser le terme écrivaine à mon encontre me fait tellement, mais tellement plaisir ! C'est vraiment le plus beau des compliments ! :3 Oui, j'adore vraiment la GDM ensemble ! Je trouve que tous réunis, ils ont cette alchimie que personne d'autre ne peut avoir, fascinant dans tous les sens du terme, ils sont magnifiques :3 XD je suis très contente si j'ai réussi à te détourner alors ! :3 C'est ce que j'adore ! Jouer sur les situations ! C'est moi qui te remercie du fond du coeur pour toute cette gentillesse et ton intérêt pour ma fic et même mes écrits en général ! Merci merci !

 **Sab :** Merci beaucoup ! :3 XD c'est vrai que se mettre à plat ventre de la sorte est tout à fait plausible pour ces deux-là ! :p Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! :3

 **Aigie-san :** Nous revoilà ! :D XD oui, c'est vrai que tu es forte ^^ En fait, le fait de deviner, c'est soit voilà, on s'en doute dès le départ, soit pas une seconde ^^ Donc ça passe ou ça casse ! :p Et au pire, il y a toujours le code entre Akashi et Kuroko pour surprendre, du moins je l'espère ^^ Mais je me suis tellement éclatée à écrire cet OS ^^ Ooooh ! Merci pour tous ces adorables compliments ! :3 J'ai peur de te décevoir du coup maintenant ^^' Encore un grand merci en tout cas ! :3

 **Magalie :** Heyyyyyyyy ! ^^ XD ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'embêtes toujours pas ^^ C'est tellement gentil merci ! :3 Kise et Aomine déborde d'imagination ensemble ^^ Ils ne veulent rien lâcher ! :p C'est vraiment très très gentil, merci de ta sollicitude et je vais très bien quoique pas mal occupée mais je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre l'écriture du chapitre 14 :) Je ne sais pas si je ferais d'autre OS, même si j'ai d'autres scénarios en tête, je vais tâcher de rester concentrée sur ma fic pour l'avancer un peu plus vite quand même ^^ J'espère que tu vas bien toi aussi ! :) Encore un grand merci et à la prochaine ! :) **Nouvelle réponse :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! ^^ Mais si tu es gentille ! :3 Si je ferais sûrement d'autre OS mais pas tout de suite disons :) J'attends un peu ou une idée qui m'emporte vraiment, un peu comme mes 3 autres OS. Le truc c'est que j'ai toujours peur de faire moins bien que le précédent ^^' Encore merci :)

 **olaf :** Oui ! xD Aomine et son imagination :p

 **shake :** Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! :3 C'est trop gentil ! Je ferais sûrement d'autre OS quand j'aurai trouvé une idée coup de coeur mais pour le moment je préfère me concentrer sur ma fic :3 Encore un très grand merci en tout cas !

 **yuni :** Coucou yuni ! Une nouvelle fois, c 'est moi qui m'excuse plutôt ! Tu n'as absolument aucune honte à avoir ! Aucun souci, je t'assure ! :D Tu es à des kilomètres d'être indigne ! Bien au contraire, je me trouve très chanceuse d'avoir une lectrice comme toi ! :3 Tu as commenté tous mes écrits, c'est touchant ! Et tous ces compliments me vont droit au coeur ! Sincèrement ! J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire cet OS, surtout que je me devais d'être cohérente dans les deux sens de lecture, avant et après, et ça, j'adore ! :D Je suis très heureuse que cet OS t'ai plu également ! J'étais très inspirée et je me suis éclatée ! Et la fin c'était un vrai défouloire de pouvoir tout déballer ! ^^ J'espérais que si au moins certains se doutaient qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble, le nom de code reste un élément de surprise. Merci pour tout ce que tu as soulevé, c'était vraiment plaisant à lire ! C'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, Kise et Aomine peuvent ressembler à un couple ^^ Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils arriveraient à se supporter mutuellement. Il n'y a qu'à regarder une journée entière ! :p Merci pour cette review longue et très très loin d'être dénué d'intérêt voyons ! Quand à ton orthographe et ta façon de t'exprimer, je la trouve parfaite ! Si un jour tu as envie d'écrire une histoire, ne te laisse pas bloqué par tout ça ! Si tu le veux, tu le peux ! :) Ne te dévalorise pas, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça ! Encore merci de tout l'intérêt que tu portes à mes histoires et à moi-même en temps qu'auteure/autrice (je prends les deux, j'aime bien ^^). Bon courage et encore milles merci ! :3

 **fan :** Merci ! xD

 **Vanille :** Olàlà ! Merci beaucoup ! :3

 **Guest :** OMG merci beaucoup ta review et trop gentille ! :3 Je suis trop heureuse que mon OS t'ai plu ! :3 Et je vois que tu suis les Jeux à boire d'Akashi aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre 15 ne devrait plus tarder ! :) Encore merci ! :D

 **goodluck :** THANK YOU VERY MUCH ! :D

 **lychee :** Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! :3

 **mika :** Hello hello ! :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir aussi posté une review sur cet OS ! :3 Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il y avait une histoire de ce genre ! J'espère que du coup, ma fin t'a fait plaisir ! :p Merci beaucoup ! Oh là là ! Tu es adorable ! Gros bisous à toi aussi et encore merci ! :D

 **juice lol :** Coucouuuuu ! ^^ Mais non, il ne faut pas ! Mais en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment ! :D Oui, Aomine et Kise font un super duo ! Toujours au rendez-vous pour fouiller dans les affaires des autres ! :p Midorima, personne ne pourra le changer je crois x) Merci ! xD FUCK me paraissait le nom par-fait pour cette opération ! MERCI ! :D C'est trop gentil ! Merci encore de cette si longue review et de tous ces compliments !

 **akakuro24 :** Merci beaucoup ! :3

 **uglyface :** Merci ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cet OS ! :D Thank you very much ! :D

 **nicetry :** Ooooooooh ! Merci ! :o Mais non, il ne faut surtout pas voir les choses comme ça ! Je trouve bien au contraire que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail ! Je t'interdis formellement de te redescendre ! Interdit ! Mais merci de tous ces compliments ! Je suis sincèrement touchée ! Je te souhaite tout plein de courage et d'inspiration pour tes écrits ! :3


End file.
